BaerTaffy
Alex Larabee (born ), better known online as BaerTaffy, or Baer, is an American gaming YouTuber and Twitch streamer best known for his Spelunky and Darkest Dungeon Let's Plays, who often appears as a guest commentator on Top Trending and TGN. Games Larabee has played * 60 Seconds Reatomized * 1001 Spikes * A Short Hike * Abzu * Age of Wonders: Planetfall * Alan Wake * Among the Sleep * Astroneer * Ball 3D * Banished * Battleblock Theatre * Beholder * The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Bioshock * Bioshock 2 * Bioshock Infinite * Blackwake * Borderlands 2 * Broforce * Broken Age * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Cadence of Hyrule * The Cave * Celeste * Chivalry: Deadliest Warrior * Civilization 6 * Convoy * Cook, Serve, Delicious * Cook, Serve, Delicious 2 * Cook, Serve, Delicious 3?! * The Crew 2 * Crimson Alliance * Crypt of the Necrodancer * Cuphead * Dark Souls * Darkest Dungeon * Dead by Daylight * Dead Cells * Dead Cells: The Bad Seed * Dead Space 3 * Deadlight * Death Road to Canada * Deltarune * Dicey Dungeons * Disco Elysium * Dishonored * Don't Starve * Dyscourse * Elite Dangerous * Evolve * Factorio * Fallout: New Vegas * Faster Than Light: Advanced Edition * Final Exam * Flinthook * For Honor * Forager * Fort Meow * Friday the 13th: The Game * Game Dev Tycoon * Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy * The Golf Club * GoNNER * GRIS * Guacamelee * Guild of Dungeoneering * Gunpoint * Hard West * Hatoful Boyfriend * Hearthstone * Hollow Knight * Horizon Zero Dawn * ibb & obb * Inside * Into the Breach * Islanders * Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes * Kingdom * Kingdom: New Lands * Kingdom: New Lands - Skull Island * Kingdom: Two Crowns * Kingdoms and Castles * Kingsway * La-Mulana * The Last Guardian * Little Nightmares * The Long Dark * Magic 2014 * Magic 2015 * Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle * Mark of the Ninja * Mars: War Logs * Master of the Grid * Moonlighter * Noita * Nowhere Prophet * Nuclear Throne * Octodad * Overcooked * Overwatch * Owlboy * Oxygen Not Included * Papa & Yo * Papers, Please * Paranautical Activity * Parappa the Rapper: Remastered * Payday: The Heist * Payday 2 * Pit People * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds * Punch Club * Reigns * Reigns: Her Majesty * Renowned Explorers * Return of the Obra Dinn * Reus * RiME * Rimworld * Risk of Rain * Risk of Rain 2 * Rocket League * Rogue Legacy * Scourgebringer * Shadow of the Colossus * Shattered Planet * Shovel Knight * Sir, You Are Being Hunted * Slay the Spire * Slime Rancher * Sniper Elite: Nazi Zombie Army 2 * Spelunky * Spyro Reignited Trilogy * The Stanley Parable * Stardew Valley * Stela * Subnautica * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Super Mario Maker 2 * Super Mega Baseball 2 * Tharsis * This War of Mine * Trials Evolution * Ultimate Chicken Horse * Undertale * Uurnog Uurlimited * Valiant Hearts * Void Bastards * Volume * West of Loathing * The Wolf Among Us * Wunderdoktor * XCOM: Enemy Unknown * XCOM 2: War of the Chosen Roundtable Live! Larabee serves as the host for the Twitch podcast Roundtable Live! which airs every Friday, and is also uploaded on his YouTube channel. The regular lineup for the podcast is Larabee, Northernlion, RockLeeSmile and MathasGames, with occasional appearances from Michaelalfox, Alpacapatrol, Sinvicta, Dan Gheesling and LastGreyWoIf. On August 14, 2018 it was announced via Twitter that Roundtable Live! would end, with Mathas going into detail on his Twitter account stating, while the four of them loved working on Roundtable, the decision was made to end it to lessen their collective workloads and reduce the risk of burnout on the four hosts NLSS civil war In mid-October 2017, Northernlion made a quip saying Larabee couldn't rap, leading to Larabee posting a tweet on 28th October saying if the tweet received ten likes he'd upload the diss track he recorded out of spite - which, of course, received hundreds of likes, so the diss track was posted. In response to this, several other members of the NLSS crew started posting diss tracks, with (as of November 2, 2017) Dan Gheesling, LastGreyWolf, MathasGames, alpacapatrol, Sinvicta and indeimaus all posting diss tracks of their own aimed at the various NLSS members in the following days, while fans of the various channels started using the hashtags TeamBaer and TeamNL on Twitter in response. Not to be outdone, Larabee posted a second diss track, this time featuring his wife Alyse, with Dan Gheesling taking the brunt of it. List of Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: January 9, 2017 Personal Life Larabee and his wife Alyse, formerly dubbed WifeTaffy, will often play co-op games such as Overcooked and BattleBlock Theatre. Alyse also has her own Twitch channel . Trivia *Larabee's followers are known as the Baer Pile. *Back when Larabee had a facecam for his videos, he'd often reward subscribers with a Baer hug - which was literally Larabee hugging his webcam. *In the wake of the NLSS Civil War, Larabee decided to make a go of a rap career. His first track, Demo Disc, was posted to his channel on December 24th 2017 while his first EP, Online Entertainer, was released on Bandcamp in April 2018. *Larabee provides the voices for the Baron and the Fanatic in Darkest Dungeon's Crimson Court DLC. *Larabee grew up on an decommissioned military base, which he refers to as growing up in Fallout. Gallery Roundtable_live.jpg|Roundtable Live, featuring Northernlion, RockLeeSmile and MathasGames Baer_cooptional.jpg|Appearing on the Co-Optional Podcast alongside TotalBiscuit, Northernlion, RockLeeSmile and Mathasgames (Baer and NL are mislabeled) Baer_and_alyse.jpg|Baer and Alyse Twitchtaffy.jpg|Baer's Twitch intro scene Baertaffy spelunky.jpg|BaerTaffy's custom Spelunky skin Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians